


You're In My Mind Baby, Now and Always

by somefanficthoughts



Series: Hogwarts AU's [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Ramsay is just a dick, The whole Ramsay and Theon thing never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefanficthoughts/pseuds/somefanficthoughts
Summary: “Theon,” Robb said, stirring Theon from his slumber. Robb felt bad waking him but he figured that Theon could probably use a nap in his own bed instead of in an uncomfortable hospital chair.“Robb. Thank gods, you’re awake. Are you ok?”“As well as I can be, I guess.”“Then WHAT THE FUCK MAN! The hell were you thinking?” Theon yelled. “What even goes through your mind? You absolute lunatic! Do you just wake up each morning and think ‘I’m Robb Stark and what dumb shit can I do today?'”





	You're In My Mind Baby, Now and Always

His vision closed in as if the snitch was the only thing in the world. It was so close but just out of reach, Robb reached his arm out, but the snitch was still too far to grab. He looked out at the pitch, the Slytherin beaters were a fair distance away, too far away to peg a bludger at his head. Robb brought his legs up and managed to push himself into a crouch atop the broom. He felt the broom wobble precariously below and tried to take his mind off of the consequences of falling. Robb slowly stood, maintaining his weight being balanced evenly on the broom, as one mistake could lead to him toppling towards the ground. He stretched his arm out, fingertips brushing the cold, golden metal of the snitch just as he felt the wind leave his lungs as a heavy weight slammed into his side. Robb plummeted to the ground, seeing one of Slytherin’s beaters, Ramsay Bolton, smirking maliciously from above him.

* * *

“Robb!’ Theon screamed, ripping through the surging crowd, pushing his way towards the quidditch pitch. He saw the fall from the stands, unable to stop it. As he made his way to the front of the surrounding group, he saw Robb’s mangled body on the ground. Both arms and a leg bent the wrong way with the bones protruding from the skin. “Oh god” He whispered, more to himself than anyone else. The panic that was already swirling in Theon’s gut increased by a tenfold, he thought he might throw up. Theon rushed to him, taking his head into his arms, Robb wasn’t breathing. “Get the nurse!” He yelled at the closest onlooker, not being able to think about anything other than the still boy in front of him. Theon could feel the tears dripping down his face but couldn’t find it within himself to care that everyone could see. If Robb died, he didn’t know what he would do. The nurse arrived, and Theon had to be held back by a few teachers. The tears had evolved into sobs wracking his body, he couldn’t feel anything other than absolute panic. Robb. Dead. What if he died. Robb was going to die. And Theon would be left alone in the world. 

* * * 

Robb slowly woke, consciousness coming back hazily. He felt a sharp aching in his arms and leg. The memories of what happened came rushing back and he was grateful to be alive at all, despite probably having of broken multiple bones as the casts would suggest. But those would heal quickly, even if he had to stomach skele-gro. Robb turned his head to the side and found Theon sleeping on the uncomfortable looking chair next to his bed. Judging by the blanket and empty plates, he’d been there for a while. What an idiot, thought Robb. Though if Robb were honest, if the places were reversed, he’d probably do the same. Gods though, he was never going to hear the end of this. Between Theon, Sansa and his parents, he’d be lucky if he ever got back onto a broom, never mind play quidditch. “Theon,” Robb said, stirring Theon from his slumber. Robb felt bad waking him but he figured that Theon could probably use a nap in his own bed instead of in an uncomfortable hospital chair.  
“Robb. Thank gods, you’re awake. Are you ok?”  
“As well as I can be, I guess.”  
“Then WHAT THE FUCK MAN! The hell were you thinking?” Theon yelled. “What even goes through your mind? You absolute lunatic! Do you just wake up each morning and think ‘I’m Robb Stark and what dumb shit can I do today?'” Theon chastised, doing his best, but admittedly terrible, Robb impression. Robb didn’t even know how to respond to that, so he just laughed. Theon joined in and it became one of those things, that was so stupid but so funny and once you started laughing about it you couldn’t really stop. Eventually, the nurse came in to tell them to cut it out and that Theon had to leave as he was being ‘detrimental towards Robb’s health.’ Before Theon walked off Robb gave him a soft smile, trying to thank him for everything. He must have got the message considering he returned it with one of his own.

* * *

Theon walked away from the hospital room, feeling infinitely better after having seen Robb wake up and be ok. Drowned God, he couldn’t imagine if something fatal had happened to Robb. Robb was his rock, when his Mum died Robb was there for him and when he told Robb about his Dad’s alcoholism and abuse Robb had immediately offered to let him stay at the Stark’s house in the holidays. As Theon made his way up the stairs leading to the Gryffindor dorms, he saw Ramsay Bolton and his gang coming down from the same direction. Theon had hung out with Ramsay for a bit in when he was in fourth year, and if it wasn’t for Robb would probably still be.  
“Theon. Just get back from the hospital wing?” Ramsay smirked, “How is your precious boyfriend?”  
“Fuck off Bolton, go traumatise some first years or something.” Theon spat back, not feeling bothered to play into his antics.  
“You know, that was a real nasty fall he took. Absolute shame that the bludger hit him off his broom.” And then it clicked. Ramsay had hit that bludger at Robb, and on purpose. Theon felt rage curl its way through his stomach, his hands automatically clenching into fists.  
“You bastard.” Theon spat, knowing it’d get a rise out of Ramsay. Before Theon knew what happened, Ramsay punched him, and a painful ache stemmed from his eye.  
“Fuck you Greyjoy.” Ramsay sneered before leaving, his gang following behind him like trained dogs.

* * *

Robb entered the Gryffindor common room, having just been let out of the hospital room. “Hey, Robb. Feeling better?” Gendry, Gryffindor’s keeper, asked him.  
“Yeah, heaps,” Robb paused, “you haven’t happened to have seen Theon, have you?”  
“I haven’t but Jon was complaining about how he was up in the dorm, moping about. Which is saying something coming from Jon.” Gendry joked.  
“Thanks, by the way, I saw Arya on the way here, said she wanted to show you something down by the lake.”  
“Oh, uh yeah, cool.” Gendry stuttered, suddenly turning a bright shade of red. Robb figured that something was going on between Arya and Gendry, if not, well, then they were just two idiots with their heads up their asses. Robb walked into the dorm, Theon sitting on his bed facing towards the window. Gendry was right, Robb thought, he did look very mopey. Theon turned around, having heard Robb enter the room. It was then that Robb noticed the purple and blue bruises blooming from Theon’s eye.  
“Hey.” Robb said gently, concern in his eyes. Robb moved towards the bed, taking a closer look at his eye. “Who did this?” He asked.  
“Doesn’t matter.” Theon replied, a sad smile gracing his lips.  
“You’ll know I’ll kick their ass.” Robb said jokingly, but he would if he knew who did it.  
“Robb.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I was really worried.”  
“I know, it’s fine now though.”  
“No, Robb. I was really worried. I could see your bones sticking out of your body. You weren’t breathing, I thought you were going to die.” Robb brought his hand up to Theon’s face, gently brushing over the bruise.  
“Thee-" Robb began but Theon pressed his lips against Robb's as if waiting for permission. Robb gave it to him, returning the kiss. Theon pulled them down onto the bed, deepening the kiss. “Now and Always” He whispered against Theon’s lips.  
“Now and Always.”

* * *

Robb and Theon walked down from their dorm to the common room, hair messy and grinning stupidly, hands intertwined. “’Bout time,” Ygritte called out. Jon turned around from his place next to her, eyes zeroing in on their hands.  
“Oh Gods, really?” Jon sighed, shaking his head. “If I have to see any PDA or even listen to you two making sexual innuendoes, I’ll throw myself off Ravenclaw tower.” Theon only grinned harder, pulling Robb in for a sloppy kiss.  
“Ravenclaw tower is that way.” Theon pointed out, Robb trying to stifle his laugh.  
“Shut up Jon, it was a long time coming, they look cute anyway,” Ygritte said, messing up his hair.  
“Why am I with you?”  
“Cause ya love me.”  
“Yeah,” Jon replied. Theon couldn’t help but look at Robb’s auburn hair and strikingly blue eyes and think, yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write more GOT Hogwarts AU fics, so if you have any ideas just leave them in the comments. Thank you so much for reading and if you want to check it out my Tumblr is @someGOTthoughts :)


End file.
